Sparks
by RebeccaGleek
Summary: Kurt works in LA as a waiter never met Blaine before, an didn't have friends from Glee club, totally new story just the same character, Sebastian drama included! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back an writing :D Things better i think 1. i prof read and 2.I'm in a relationship so the romance should be better haha i'm gonna try update everynight but i work weekend so that might not always happen but i promise to update alot, an depending how many reviews i get it will go up faster :D

Enjoy Sparks Chapter 1

* * *

As the lights were lowered and the spotlight went on, Kurt Hummel took a shaky breath, he had done this a hundred times and yet he got chills every time. As the audience went silent an the music started Kurt's hips began moving in a way that could distract any male or female. Pulling the mic close Kurt eyes finally met the blank faces of his crowed.

_**There's a boy I know,**_

_**He's the one a dream of.**_

_**Looks into my eyes **_

_**Takes me to the clouds above.**_

_**Ohh I lose control**_

_**Can't seem to get enough**_

_**When I wake from dreaming,**_

_**Tell me is it really love.**_

_**How will I know? (Don't trust your feelings)**_

_**How will I know? **_

_**How will I know? (Love can be deceiving)**_

_**How will I know?**_

_**How will I know if he really loves me?**_

_**I Say a prayer with every heat beat **_

_**I fall in love whenever we meet**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ughh! Now that was a good dream."

Kurt sleepily stretched out it his arm an wacked his alarm clock, if only life was like his dream. With a sigh Kurt got up out of his comfortable cosy bed and headed for a shower, while humming the beautiful Whitney Huston.

Aged 23 an living in LA Kurt's life was never how he imagined. Leaving the terrible life he had in Ohio and his 0 friends Kurt headed straight to LA in the hopes of making something of himself, which didn't go so well. Living alone an working in a slightly respected hotel this one Hummel always dreamed for something more.

Stepping out his shower the phone immediately rang, with a groan knowing only work would be calling, Kurt ran to his phone.

"Hello?"..."but it's my day off, can't Carly do it?"..."fine, what time?"..."Okay bye"

Hanging up, Kurt face plated his bed. Working from 1 till 11 on his day off annoys Kurt. Why they want him is odd, yes Kurt is good at his job but his homophobic boss hates him. All he wanted to do was just lie around in his sweats an think up amazing lies to inform his dad about his great life!

Noticing the time being half 11 Kurt jumped up an heading for his closet, he may be working but that doesn't mean he can't look fantastic, especially since it's the 4th of July.

* * *

"Kurt sweetie, how is it you always show up looking amazing? Do gays have this power to just look great all the time?"

Laughing Kurt simply smiled at Lucy "Although I will thank you for that complement, being gay doesn't give you great style, being me gives me great style!"

"Sassy much, get back to work!"

Kurt loved Lucy; she had always been kind of a sister to him ever since Kurt started working as a waiter at the Dalton Spa and hotel. Never the less her drive to make him work wasn't working tonight, it was busy, very busy an Kurt was stuck serving the tables full off stuffy old men who look down on him in a way that sometimes makes him want to hurt cute kittens that appear on his tumblr.

"Young man?" A very rich women known as Gale snapped her fingers at Kurt, she comes to Dalton every 4th of July demanding the strangest dishes that Kurt must explain to his head chef, a nightmare for them both.

"Yes Mama, what can I do for you?"

"The bill now and hurry I haven't got all day!"

Not wasting his breath Kurt simply nodded and ran off this was going to be a very long night Kurt could tell.

* * *

When that clock chimed 10pm Kurt's face lit up, one more hour an he was free to enjoy what was left of the festival events, the restaurant was mostly quiet now, that was until 3 young men came jumping through the doors an sat right in his section, something or more someone caught his eye though an the groan he was about to let out was forgotten, fixing his tie a little Kurt walked over to the table.

"Good Evening Gentlemen I'm Kurt an I will be your server tonight, can I start you on any drinks?"

3 equally attractive men sat in front of Kurt, one had long blond hair, the other pushed back brown and lastly who Kurt realised had the kindest eyes had gelled down brown hair.

"Well, didn't we luck in guys we got a waiter who's pretty cute!" The male with the pushed back hair spoke his eyes lingered on Kurt uncomfortably for a few minutes like they where exploring his body an all Kurt could do was smile politely

"Sebastian please! I'm sorry about my friend he's a bit of a handful if your not use to him. Could we possibly get 3 Stella's please?" Kind eyes spoke next and Kurt swore his stomach filled with butterflies, the mystery mans voice was like velvet.

"Of course, be right back gentlemen"

Hurrying off Kurt tried to slow his heart beat, what was happening to him, he hadn't felt this way in a long time, muttering to him self Kurt tried to calm himself.

"Come on Kurt get a grip serve them an be done with it!"

Walking maybe a little too quickly back Kurt's foot caught just as he reached the table fell an dropped all 3 bottles on Mr kind eyes' shoes.

"Oh god I am so so sorry, there Italian aren't they, oh no I'm sorry!"

"Hey its fine don't w-"

Before he could finish someone came storming over practically screaming, an Kurt knew who it was, his manager.

"KURT! God boy look what you did, that's it I have had it with you, I want your locker cleared out tonight, actually do it now, such a clutz I don't know why I hired you to begin with!"

To Kurt's surprise it was the blonde one who spoke first, "Awh come on man no harm, right Blaine?"

Kurt looked up at, Blaine, they guys shoes he ruined. "Yeh exactly Jeff, come on Sir no biggy!"

"I'm sorry gentlemen but it's not your call Kurt go!"

Trying not to let his true emotions show Kurt ran off without looking at anyone, not even Lucy who watched the whole thing.

* * *

After what just happened Blaine didn't feel right staying an neither did the other two.

"Hey Blaine, Sebastian I'm just going to head to my room, see you both tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'm going to head to that bar, wanna join me Blaine?"

"Erm no I'm okay thanks gonna go clean my shoes a little"

"Alright man night"

As both Jeff and Sebastian walked away Blaine headed outside the building looking for any staff entrance he could find when suddenly he ran right into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"Oh man sorry about that didn't...Hey Kurt right?"

Not meeting Blaine's eyes Kurt swore under his breath, "Sorry I did it again I'm just gonna go pretend like I didn't do anything...again I'm really sorry"

As Kurt turned around an started heading in the wrong direction to his flat Blaine grabbed his wrist an it was like lighting. Silently turning back there eyes met but neither said anything because they both felt the spark and neither knew how to react.

* * *

I own nothing all right go to Glee an Whittney Houston for the song,** Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually done it i promised to uplode every night an i did! Thank you to everyone who favorited this story an me an to the one person who left a comment :D i would love to hear more on what you think an any ideas you have! Till tomorrow, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was silent; Kurt felt Blaine could hear the beat of this heart through the silence it was beating so hard. With Blaine's fingers still tight around his wrist he didn't really know what to do, the sensation was thrilling but also a little awkward Kurt couldn't exactly pull away. Suddenly a loud noise broke though the silence.

_**You make me feel like**_

_**I'm living a teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on!**_

Quickly letting go of Kurt's wrist Blaine blushed and smiled nervously before reaching into the inside of his jacket pocket an answered his phone.

"Hello?"

As Blaine began to rattle off into conversation Kurt zoned out while slyly checking out Blaine, he was wearing Black skinny jeans, a red shirt with black pinstripes and a black jacket. In Kurt's eyes he looked very sexy making Kurt a little self conscious about his blue skinny jeans and his geeky star wars t-shirt hidden under his yellow jacket. Zoning back in slightly Kurt only caught the end of the conversation.

"11th? Got it, see you the, bye"

Smiling back at Kurt while putting his phone away Blaine laughed, "Sorry about that, business"

"Oh don't worry, i better be going anyway there is a cherry coke in my fridge calling my name"

Smiling politely while also kicking himself mentally Kurt began to once more walk away.

"Wait no please! Don't go. I mean I got you fired please let me make it up to you?"

"Its fine he has been looking for an excuse to fire my ass for ages that idiot, he just homophobic that's all, doesn't worry about it!"

"You mean you're...?"

"Oh most people can usually tell, if you gonna hit me will you try to avoid my right side?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow to this but simply responded with "Why would I do that being gay as well that would make no sense-"

"Oh so you're...?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Defiantly not!"

There was a slight pause where both smiled a little at each other until eventually Blaine spoke, "I'm not usually this forward but do you wanna get coffee with me?"

"You realise its 11:15 right?"

"Oh right...wanna get a drink them?"

Kurt's heart started again drinks with a guy he had known 30 seconds who was sexy as hell and was also gay!

"Sure..."

* * *

They found there way to a small bar that was quiet but comfortable and for some reason Kurt didn't feel awkward or nervous,

"So tell me about yourself Blaine"

"Ohh well...I grew up in Ohio at an all boys school, I came out at 15 and my parents where pretty cool with it, I started hanging around with Jeff an Sebastian and after a few drunken nights and arguments we formed a band, that's it really, were on tour just now you see"

"Ohh cool so what's your band called?" Although Blaine's life interested Kurt, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed over the fact that Blaine didn't live in LA.

Taking a sip of his beer Blaine replied to Kurt, "Oh well were called The Warblers, Jeff on guitar, Sebastian on drums and I sing"

"That's amazing! Are you a new band?"

"Actually we are pretty big but only in certain areas; we played the festival today in town and the crowd loved us"

"Performing is such a buzz I'm sure?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's question and dived into more conversation.

After maybe a few too many beers an a couple short both men knew a little more of each other, Blaine learned Kurt could play the piano, dropped out of college and came out at 17.

"You know what Mr Blainers" Kurt sluggishly said with seductive eyes, "Your smexyyy"

"No...no I'm...I'm Blaine not smexy silly!" There was a slight pause then both broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Both men where drunk and not even a little.

"I think I should go home" Kurt spoke while standing up, which only last a few seconds before he tripped for the second time that night.

"Me thinks not! You would never make it home alives, come on you can stay in my hotel room tonight!"

"Why Blainers you trying to have your wicked way with me?"

Laughing Blaine wrapped his arms round his very drunk new friend an headed out for a taxi.

* * *

"Shh people are sleepings now Blainers!" Kurt who was actually making the most nosy was slumped on the wall outside Blaine's hotel room, while the singer searched for his room card. A quiet click highlighted the door was open an both men dragged them selves in and fell to the bed.

"Mmm comfy bed!" whispered Blaine.

Suddenly Kurt sat up an swayed a little in the process, "I cant help but feel I would be more comfortable on top of you."

Not allowing Blaine a moment to protest Kurt got on top of his new friend leg either side and bodies very close. With a almost echoing gulp Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and any sense he had left was gone.

With a quick jerk Kurt's lips where pressed firmly to Blaine, not waiting a second Kurt laid into the kiss, tongue and all. If he was sober he might have considered this the most passionate kiss he has ever had but he wasn't. As hands began to wonder the kiss became more heated, Kurt started thrusting his hard on against Blaine's equally hard member and they both let out a shaky moan.

Clothes began to be ripped off, in seconds both Kurt's t-shirt an Blaine's shirt where gone with there trousers quickly following.

"Ughh I want you!" moaned Kurt. Suddenly Blaine jumped up an headed to the bathroom.

"Give me a second!"

Fumbling in the darkness Blaine reached his desired object he may be drunk but safety was still on his mind. Rushing back to Kurt he was all ready to take the hottest guy he had laid eyes on in months but upon his return there was only a fast asleep man clad in only his boxers.

Smiling slightly to himself Blaine simply put the condom down and crawled into the bed hoping his raging hard on wouldn't cause him to disturb not only a man he hardly knew but a very beautiful one at that

* * *

**I own nothing all rights go to Glee**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is a little short but that's because im updating again later as i have already started the next chapter. Thank you again for the reviews. It would mean a lot if you took even a minute to send me your feedback on the story so far :) Thats all so Enjoy!:D**

* * *

It was too bright. After opening his eyes Kurt quickly determined that one, his head might explode if he moved even a little and two it was way too bright.

"Come on Hummel you can do this!" Trying to muster up the courage to move Kurt turned onto his side where he got the fright of his life. Someone was in his bed! Acting very girly Kurt let out a shriek that intact woke his sleeping buddy.

"Mmm Kurt don't be so loud!"

His heart began to slow down as Kurt recorginsed the mans voice, "Blaine? Why are you in my bed?"

Laughing a little Blaine caught on that Kurt didn't remember anything from last night , which hurt a little but made things less awkward.

"Well we got drunk, you way more then me, an I don't know where you live so decided I would let you sleep in my hotel room."

Pondering this information Kurt couldn't argue he does remember the drinking so it seems logical that Blaine would be responsible.

"Makes sense but erm...why am I only in my boxers?"

Blushing a hell of a lot Blaine turned away, "you kept complaining you where too hot last night so you started to strip but fell asleep before you erm...revealed your self"

"Oh god I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Kurt, I'm gonna get a quick shower feel free to order anything to eat or whatever"

Smiling politely Blaine dashed to his bathroom cursing the fact the he told a huge lie to a very cute guy just so they didn't have to deal with the awkwardness.

Kurt sat in bed for a few minutes going over a few things. If what Blaine said is true why did Kurt's lips hurt like they had a massive brawl with another pair. Shaking it away Kurt got up an put his clothes on while shuddering that they where yesterdays.

Not feeling very hungry Kurt decided to check out the room, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Looking straight at the bathroom Kurt realised Blaine would never hear that knock over the shower an decided he would just answer it.

Upon opening the door Kurt came face to face with one of the men from last night.

"Hey Blaine Sally called...you're not Blaine...Kurt right?"

All Kurt could do was slowly nod, this guy was quiet attractive but there was something about him that bothered Kurt, like he knew him already.

"I'm Sebastian, I was with Blaine last night? Ohh well guess your forgot me."

To Kurt the forgot me part seemed almost cynical like a dig at Kurt, which didn't really make sense considering he didn't even know the guy.

"Yeh sorry...Blaine's in the shower, I was just leaving"

"Please don't leave on my account"

"Oh no it's fine, tell Blaine by from me, it was nice meeting you Sebastian"

Dashing out the room Kurt headed to the street but swore he heard Sebastian mutter "again" which really confused Kurt. Shaking it away Kurt hailed a taxi and made his way home. The only problem was he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and knew he would probably never see him again.

* * *

**I own nothing, all right go to Glee. Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review i wont up date till i get a few more :P Sort of joking here but i really wanna know what you think! Anyway till tomorrow ENJOY!**

* * *

Letting the water run down Blaine's body felt good, washing away the stench of alcohol and do his displeasure the smell of Kurt. He couldn't believe he happened to meet such a fun guy with very pretty blue eyes that he swore he could get lost in. Only thing that bothered him was what now? After brushing last night under the carpet Blaine couldn't help but wonder how he was going to convince Kurt to spend time with him a little more, after all he only had a week left in LA.

Turning the shower off Blaine quickly dried himself and put the jeans an black t-shirt he grabbed before going to the bathroom. Praying his hair didn't look as bad as he though Blaine took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom.

"Ahh sorry about that Ku...Sebastian?"

Lying on the bed playing with a tennis ball Sebastian reacted to his name being said,

"Oh heyy man, your little friend bailed told me to say bye for him"

"Did he say anything else?" Reacting maybe a little too quickly Sebastian raised an eyebrow to Blaine's hastiness.

"Nope, so did you get it on with him last night?"

"Seb...come on, no I didn't"

"Damn shame! Moving on Sally called we are playing the Glace tonight, so make sure you stop kissing randoms don't want you to lose your voice"

Rolling his eyes Blaine only made a faint noise of acknowledgment. Becoming bored already Sebastian jumped up an began heading for the door.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Jeff's done with his red head, see you tonight at the club, 8pm."

* * *

"That's $19."

"Here you go an keep the change" Handing the taxi driver a $20 note Kurt got out the cab an headed into his apartment block. Not being a very well off guy Kurt's place wasn't exactly stunning it was warm an had clean water which was a bonus after his last flat. Right on the top floor Kurt got a great view over looking the busy streets of LA.

Making his way to the lift Kurt began to mutter to himself.

"What am I going to do about money, I need a new job...wonder if Santana can help..?"

With a smile at his little idea Kurt began to ring the devil herself in the hopes that she was in a good mood.

"Santana here, speak fast"

"Hey Santana its Kurt, don't suppose you have any waiting jobs going at your club I really need one?"

"Heyy Lady faces what happened to Dalton...save it I don't wanna know, can you work tonight at the bar?"

"Yes, thank you Santana thanks you!"

"Okay please stop thanking me already I'm not mother Teresa, I gotta get back to work, be here at 7!"

With that she hung up, an Kurt did too with a little smile on his face. Sometimes it pays to know people who own there own clubs.

Laying out his tight black skinnies along with his shirt an blue tie Kurt headed for the shower hoping to wash away the smell of Blaine which for some reason gave him butterfly's.

* * *

"I got to say Santana I love the customers here much more then at Dalton"

"You do? Good cause you got the job Brit had to stop working here, I couldn't handle her in a bar environment while she is pregnant makes me jittery"

"You too are really cute together you know"

"Yeh Yeh whatever go serve people lady face, I need to introduce tonight's band"

Thanking his new boss quietly Kurt ran off an started clearing a few tables, seconds later Santanas voice rang through the mic loud an clear.

"Alright everyone its with great pleasure I introduce some smoking hot guys to the stage tonight, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Warblers!"

Applause ran through the club echoing everywhere an Kurt thought nothing of the band until the singers voice hit the air and Kurt almost dropped his tray full of glasses.

_**Wide awake. my mistake**_

_**So predictable**_

_**You were fake, I was great**_

_**Nothing personal**_

_**I'm walking **_

_**Who's laughing now?**_

_**(who's laughing, who's laughing now?)**_

_**Im wasted,wasting time**_

_**You talk for hours **_

_**But your waisting lines**_

With the music still going Kurt's heart was beating fast in almost a whisper he spoke to himself, just as the singer's eyes met his, "Blaine?"

* * *

**I don't own anything all rights go to Glee and the song to All Time Low**


End file.
